pookie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Red vs Agent 300: Red The Loser
The Agent 300 vs Agent Red was an infamous boxing match known across the entire world of the PHD universe. Agent 300 talked a lot of trash behind his computer screen because he knew thats the only place he could ever do it. This ended in a bloody catastrophe when Agent Red landed his first jab and knocked the actual F*** out of Agent 300's poor wiki soul. Until Wikiadude got serious for 1%... Prelude In the past Red used to attack the PHD HQ and destroy it with one punch (which was expected since the entire PHD HQ is made of papier-mache and PVA glue). Agent 300 used to get very scared whenever Red came to the PHD and it made him hide everytime. However acting cool, Agent 300 talked a LOT of trash when he was interviewed by the main news corporations of the city claiming he could beat up Red with '1 finger'. Puffing his chest, he felt like he was the coolest penguin in the WORLD. After this, the days turned into weeks and the weeks lead into months, Agent 300 KEPT talking shit. This was when Red decided to challenge Agent 300 to boxing. Laughing his ass off, RED knew wikiadude would never do it. But then, weeks went by and wikiadude kept getting labelled as a big (P word) by the media and all his friends. Wikiadude felt like shit, emotionally and mentally broken he finally challenged Red to the match. After weeks more of interviews regarding the boxing match, Wikiadude inflated his ego yet AGAIN saying he would destroy Red without even 'touching' him. Running his silly penguin mouth wikiadude only trained himself to talk shit behind a screen which he became very good at. When the time came After months of talking shit, the time finally came. It was only a few days before the fight.Wikiadude decided to train but he got knocked out with 1 touch from his trainer. Wikiadude laughed it off saying he could do it even without training. During the match The night finally came, Wikiadude was shitting himself after walking into the ring, his bones were cackling with fear. The pressure was too much. Minutes went by, poor Wikiadude was biting his fingernails out of pure fear. The commentator finally announced that Agent Red had arrived. Wikiadude watched the opposite side of the arena as the door rose up, with smoke rising everywhere. Blinding the poor PHD agent's shallow Wiki soul. He watched in fear as the black silhouette of Red's body stepped through the door as the croud was cheering, Wikiadude was really in for it whilst he watched everywhere in fear as the croud kept booing at him. He knew that he was really the underdog in this context which was undeniable. Turning his head, fear struck him the most it had ever done in his life, Agent Red was at the opposite side of the ring, waiting to beat Wikiadude's ass. The referee finally announced it was time to start, waving the flag downwards. Wikiadude was completely fear-striken, slowly taking steps forwards with his hands next to his ears as the fear flowed through and cackled every single bone of his body whilst Red strode forwards without hesitation with his hands ready to punch the shit out of Wikiadude. Agent 300 is very skinny and weak, which didn't help in this at all. Red vaulted around Agent 300 without landing a single punch, laughing at the fact that Agent 300 flinched at every movement he took. Completely Toying and picking the whining Wikiadude apart, Red taunted 300 saying how he really wasn't how he seemed in all those interviews. "Why don't you run your mouth now?" Red asked, without a single response from the poor fear-striken whining Agent 300 other than "Ahhhh", "wahhhh" or "nooooo!". Wikiadude12 didn't do anything except keep his head down with both hands over his ears, crying like a bitch. The Knock Out Wikiadude opened his eyes slowly, trying to get a fix on Red, but Red was moving too quickly on his feet, it was like he was everywhere in the ring at the same time. Wikiadude whined loudly "Wehhhhhhh!!!" as Red vaulted around him, making his fear increase by tenfold as each second went by. Wikiadude had regretted EVERYTHING he said in all those interviews. Agent Red decided it was time to finish it, with a big smirk on his face. Wikiadude ducked down with his arms closed round his head, resting both his boxing gloves on his ears moaning and groaning out of fear. Milliseconds went by, seconds went by, to Wikiadude it felt like HOURS...... Agent Red talked : "Krnnn, eat THIS....." As Red was saying the words, Agent 300 immediately recognised those exact words, because they were the same words '''Agent 300's MOM used to say everyday before dinner. Agent 300 was so mentally destroyed that he was losing his sanity.... Thinking his mom was calling him, FORGETTING HE WAS IN A BOXING MATCH, Krnnn OPENED HIS EYES, slowly lowering his hands down from his ears...... Within the span of a millisecond Agent 300 had quickly realised he was in a boxing match, but it was TOO LATE. As soon as his eyes opened the first thing he saw was Red's hand, moving at an incalculable speed, THE TIME HAD COME... Each millisecond felt like an hour, each second felt like a day, all the shit that Wikiadude had said before the fight was coming back to him and flashbacking his memory at the speed of light, the only thing he had in his mind after this was "Why did I do this?" Finally..... Red's devastating POWERFUL anyone-had-ever-seen jab landed on Agent 300's poor face, the impact was so damaging the sound of cracking bones could be heard by everyone BECAUSE THE MATCH WAS BEING BROADCASTED WORLD-WIDE. What was actually done in a second felt like a century, the blood from Wikiadude12's prettyboy face flew everywhere as part of the impact from Red's jab. Everything went back to normal speed and it had sent Wikiadude FLYING 1000 miles away, Wikiadude went flying out the arena for 1000 miles, landing in a pit of mud as he screamed "WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!". As Wikiadude landed his lights were out. RED HAD WON. ''Or was it...'' Wikiadude's injuries vanished suddenly, he stand up and quickly smashed Red's face so hard he flied into walls. Red struggled to get back on his feet as another punch destroyed his stomach, his liver is now brutally ruptured by the impact and he vomited a river of blood (with his dinner being Kraft Dinner and some shitty cereals). An uppercut filled with cosmic energy pulverized Red into the sky, as Wikiadude flied to him and keep punching Red to make him lift in the air. He then join his hands and smashed down Red back to the ring, as he crashed down Red begin to cry like a little pookie, begging for help. '''But no one came to help him. As Croco's light speed jabs destroyed Red's vital areas, Red saw his life within 10 seconds. He knew it will come into a brutal end and the colorful reddish pretty boi cannot stand defeat ever again (he lost '''over 1000 times' in his life, with 0 victories) so he decided to put his guard up but his guard get destroyed instantly by the fists of power from his opponent. Red's arms are bruised and broken, he cannot throw any other punches! What will he do?! '''Nothing'. He is done for. Red can't imagine a tactical plan to beat Wikiadude, not even dodging. Wikiadude is better. He is stronger than Red. The difference is here: Red being a weakling and Wikiadude being a powerful penguin. Like the old saying: "The strong '''survives', the weak dies. ''The strong '''feeds' on the weak and go seek other stronger enemies." Red accepted his fate as Wikidude land the knocking blow: an uppercut destroying Red's face, with all the jaw, teeth, muscles face ripping of from the head. The skull burst into many pieces from the huge impact, blood spurted everywhere and Red's eyes flied away from his eyehole. His brain was but a mushy piece of flesh, all splatted over the floor. Red's tongue flied away and landed in a penguin's popcorn. And then Wikidude barrage punched Red's body with hundreds of fists the second, destroying Red's entire body into a mushy pile of bloody flesh. "''What a '''mess'!" said the announcer. "''Someone clean that shit up!" said a spectator. As Red's soul goes to the sky, God spoke to Red by saying: "You are a sinner and now '''GO TO HELL'!" Red was confused as God banished his sorry ass soul back to Hell: where Red came from. Satan awaited Red and says: "''Welcome back to your '''home', Red!" Red scream of pain was heard before the Gates of Hell closed. '''END.'